soulflyfandomcom-20200215-history
Soulfly (album)
, | released = April 21, 1998 | label = Roadrunner | recorded = Indigo Ranch Studios in Malibu, CA | mixed = Soundtrack Studios in New York, NY | mastered = Sterling Sound in New York, NY | producers = | singles = "Eye for an Eye" "Umbabarauma" "Bleed" "Tribe" | prev_album = | next_album = Primitive | alt_cover = Soulfly2.jpg | caption = Digipak cover }} Soulfly is the eponymous debut album by Soulfly, released in 1998. Background Uneasiness in recording and tribute Max Cavalera had a hard time developing this album because of the pain suffered from Dana Wells' death. The album, released 20 months after his death, tributes him in memory. Both CDs (standard and limited editions) have the message In Loving Memory Dana printed across them. It is also the first album featuring Cavalera since leaving two years prior. In 2008, speaking to , Max Cavalera remembered: It was so hard to start over, having been in Sepultura for so long. In fact, it was harder getting Soulfly going than it was getting Sepultura started. Coming into a whole new situation underneath the shadow of was a huge challenge for me, and most people thought I was nuts. Plus, we made a conscious effort not to sound like Sepultura. My choice of musicians took me away from straight metal and into a vibe that embraced a lot more, while still being heavy. Part of the magic was working with some of my all-time favourite Brazilian musicians and that really pushed me to write some great and some very different sounding music. Eye for an Eye is still my favourite, man, and I also like Tribe. That's like an anthem for all metalheads. Releases, charting and certification The debut album was released on April 21, 1998 through . The album has released four , the most of any Soulfly album to date. The album reached the highest peak on the World Chart of any Soulfly album to date, reaching #26 and stayed on that Top 40 chart for three weeks. The album has sold over 500,000 copies to date, the most of any Soulfly album, certifying gold by the . Contents Cover artwork The album cover artwork shows silhouette of Max Cavalera standing on the rock facing the sea and the sun in Malibu, California, where this album was recorded. The limited edition cover shows the silhouette of Max Cavalera in the same stance as on the regular cover and the giant face of Dana Wells in the background, along with soldiers. Musical style Musical elements of this album resembles that of , the last Sepultura album where Max Cavalera was in. Nu metal and groove metal form the foundations, commonly overlaid with tribal elements using Brazilian instruments. Songs The first track, "Eye for an Eye", where three members were featured, was the first single released by Soulfly. "Bleed", where two members were featured, was the first music video released by the band. "Soulfly" and "Karmageddon" are world instrumental tracks on this album. "The Song Remains Insane" is pieced together by two other songs, opening with a cover of "Caos" by and secondly a brief reckless hardcore rendition of " " by . "Umbabarauma" is a cover of a 1976 song by Brazilian musician , which originally featured on his album and as the main riff to 'Walkman' during their scoring of the movie No Coracao Dos Deuses, recorded the same year as Soulfly's 'Tribe'. The songs "Loser" and "Judas", intended to include on this album, were written but never recorded. Track listing # "Eye for an Eye" and )}} – 3:34 # "No Hope = No Fear" – 4:35 # "Bleed" and )}} – 4:06 # "Tribe" – 6:02 # "Bumba" )}} – 3:58 # "First Commandment" )}} – 4:29 # "Bumbklaatt" – 3:51 # "Soulfly" – 4:48 # "Umbabarauma" cover) (feat. )}} – 4:10 # "Quilombo" and DJ Lethal)}} – 3:42 # "Fire" – 4:21 # "The Song Remains Insane" – 3:39 # "No" )}} – 3:59 # "Prejudice" – 6:51 # "Karmageddon" – 5:44 ;Limited edition digipak bonus tracks 16. "Cangaceiro" – 2:18 17. "Ain't No Feeble Bastard" cover)}} – 1:38 18. "The Possibility of Life's Destruction" cover)}} – 1:28 ;25th Anniversary edition bonus track 19. "Blow Away" – 4:06 ;Limited edition digipak bonus disc # "Tribe" – 5:35 # "Quilombo" – 3:23 # "Umbabarauma" – 3:43 # "No Hope = No Fear" – 4:16 # "Bleed" – 4:35 # "Bumba" – 3:27 # "Quilombo" – 4:08 # "The Song Remains Insane" – 2:20 # "Eye for an Eye" – 3:32 # "Tribe" – 4:17 # "Umbabarauma" – 4:27 # "Quilombo" – 3:24 # "Soulfly" – 5:27 ;Roadrunner Records 25th Anniversary reissue bonus disc # "Eye for an Eye" – 3:46 # "No Hope = No Fear" – 4:08 # "Spit" – 2:44 # "Bleed" – 4:28 # "Beneath the Remains/Dead Embryonic Cells" – 3:41 # "Tribe" – 6:33 # "Bumba" – 3:10 # "Refuse/Resist" – 3:43 # "Quilombo" – 4:00 # "Roots Bloody Roots" – 3:24 # "Attitude" – 3:51 # "The Song Remains Insane" – 3:54 # "No" – 5:08 # "Max Cavalera Spoken Word Performance" – 17:28 # "Spoken Word Jam" – 4:19 # "Eye for an Eye" – 3:29 Excluded tracks * "Loser" * "Judas" Reviews gave a very good rating of 4 out of 5 stars. Cavalera's first album by Soulfly was propelled by his last release with by , but gut-wrenching heavy metal is the foundation of this album. The title track gave Soulfly their first taste into the reggae/dub territory and serves as a nice break from thunderous metal dominant on this album. gave a fair rating of 2.5 out of 5 stars and stated that "the music on this album is a little too plain and uninteresting during the proper metal sections, and the tribal sections do not fit as well as on subsequent Soulfly Records." Links to reviews and ratings * Allmusic (4/5) * Amazon (4.3/5) * Amazon (4.7/5) * Encyclopaedia Metallum * Metallized.it (88/100) * Metal Music Archives * Sputnikmusic (3.5/5) * Suite * YouTube Charts Personnel ;Band members * Max Cavalera – lead vocals, , on "Bleed" and "Tribe", backing vocals on "Bumba" and "Umbabarauma", on "First Commandment" and "Soulfly", on "No Hope = No Fear", on "Fire", s on "Prejudice" * Jackson Bandeira – lead guitar, backing vocals on "Bumba" and "Umbabarauma", on "Fire" * Marcelo Dias – bass guitar, acoustic bass on "Soulfly", double bass on "First Commandment", backing vocals on "Bumba" and "Umbabarauma" * Roy Mayorga – drums, on "Eye for an Eye", backing vocals on "Bumba" and "Umbabarauma", percussion on "Soulfly", "No" and "Quilombo (Zumbi Dub Mix)" ;Guests/session musicians * – lead guitar on "Eye for an Eye" * – vocals on "Eye for an Eye" * – vocals on "Bleed" * – on "Bleed" and "Quilombo" * – lead and backing vocals on "Bumba", backing vocals on "Umbabarauma" * – vocals on "First Commandment" * – vocals on "Quilombo", "Prejudice" and "Blow Away", chains on "Prejudice", backing vocals on "Bumba" * – double bass on "No" * Igor Cavalera Jr. – vocals on "Blow Away" * Gilmar Bolla Oito – tambora on "Eye for an Eye", "Tribe", "Bumba", "Bumbklaatt", "Umbabarauma", "Quilombo" and "Prejudice", percussion on "Soulfly" and "Cangaceiro", backing vocals on "Bumba" and "Umbabarauma", triangle on "Fire" and "Cangaceiro" * Jorge Du Peixe – tambora on "Eye for an Eye", "Tribe", "Bumba", "Bumbklaatt", "Umbabarauma", "Quilombo" and "Prejudice", percussion on "Soulfly", backing vocals on "Bumba" and "Umbabarauma", on "Fire" * Chuck Johnson – backing vocals on "Bumba" and "Umbabarauma", percussion on "Soulfly" and "Karmageddon" * – backing vocals on "Bumba" and "Umbabarauma", percussion on "Umbabarauma" * – backing vocals on "Bumba" and "Umbabarauma" * – backing vocals on "Bumba" and "Umbabarauma" * Rob Agnello – backing vocals on "Bumba" * – backing vocals on "Bumba" and "Umbabarauma", percussion on "Soulfly" * Zyon Cavalera – 'You Think You All Good' voice on "Bumbklaatt" * Angola Kassanje – vocals and percussion on "Karmageddon" * Chris Flam – additional programming on "Tribe (Fuck Shit Up Mix)" * – vocals on "Bleed (Live)" * Dayjah – vocals on "Soulfly (Eternal Spirit Mix)" * Logan Mader – guitar on live tracks ;Writers * Max Cavalera – lyrics, music * – lyrics on "Bleed" * – lyrics and music on "Umbabarauma" * D-Low – lyrics on "The Song Remains Insane" * – lyrics and music on "The Song Remains Insane" * – lyrics on "Prejudice" * Tezz Roberts – lyrics and music on "Ain't No Feeble Bastard" and "The Possibility of Life's Destruction" * Jaba – music on "The Song Remains Insane" * Jao – music on "The Song Remains Insane" ;Engineers * Richard Kaplan – engineering * Jacob Langkilde – engineering on live tracks except "Eye for an Eye (Live at Indigo Ranch)" * Chris Flam – engineering on "Tribe (Fuck Shit Up Mix)" * Chuck Johnson – second engineering * Rob Agnello – second engineering * Steve Sisco – mix engineering * – mixing * – mixing on "Soulfly", "Quilombo", "Cangaceiro", "Ain't No Feeble Bastard" and "The Possibility of Life's Destruction" * Brian Virtue – mixing on "Tribe (Tribal Terrorism Mix)" * Roy Moyorga – remixing on "Tribe (Fuck Shit Up Mix)", mixing on "Eye for an Eye (Live at Indigo Ranch)" * – remixing on "Quilombo (Extreme Ragga Dub Mix)", "Quilombo (Zumbi Dub Mix)" and "Soulfly (Eternal Spirit Mix)" * – remixing on "Umbabarauma (World Cup Mix)" * – remixing on "Tribe (Tribal Terrorism Mix)" * Jason Corsaro – remixing on "Umbabarauma (Brasil '70 Mix)" * George Marino – mastering * – mastering for reissue * – compilation of 1999 reissue Bonus CD ;Supervisors * – production * – co-production on "Bumba" and "Umbabarauma" * Anders Dohn – production on live tracks except "Eye for an Eye (Live at Indigo Ranch)" * Soulfly – production on "Eye for an Eye (Live at Indigo Ranch)" * Richard Kaplan – additional production on live tracks * Roy Moyorga – additional production on "Tribe (Fuck Shit Up Mix)", mixing on "Eye for an Eye (Live at Indigo Ranch)" * – additional production on "Quilombo (Extreme Ragga Dub Mix)", "Quilombo (Zumbi Dub Mix)" and "Soulfly (Eternal Spirit Mix)" * – additional production on "Umbabarauma (World Cup Mix)" * – additional production on "Tribe (Tribal Terrorism Mix)" * Jason Corsaro – additional production on "Umbabarauma (Brasil '70 Mix)" * Jan Sneum – executive production on live tracks except "Eye for an Eye (Live at Indigo Ranch)" * Christina Newport – management * Gloria Cavalera – management * Oasis Management – management * – ;Artworkers * Jo Kirchherr – cover photo * Max Cavalera – photography * Glen LaFerman – photography * Christy Priske – photography of Dana Wells * Steven Hartong – assistant photography * Kevin Estrada – photography for reissue * Mike Roper – CD label tattoo artwork * Paul Stottler – CD label tattoo artwork * Steffan Chirazi – liner notes for reissue * Max Cavalera – liner notes for reissue * Pawn Shop Press – art direction, design * Leo Zulueta – Soulfly symbol ;Bookers * Gavin Hitt – booking to USA * Variety Artists – booking to USA * International Talent Booking – booking to worldwide * Rod MacSween – booking to worldwide * Scott Thomas – booking to worldwide Category:Albums